Someday
by Mad Aya
Summary: Collocata dopo L'ordine della Fenice. Un corridoio buio e pensieri profondi. Pre-slash.


Disclaimer dell'autrice: questa storia è basata sul magico mondo di Harry Potter creati e posseduti da JK Rowling e da varie case editrici. Pertanto non c'è scopo di lucro e nessun copyright è stato infranto.

Disclaimer della traduttrice: La storia che state per leggere non è mia ma dell'autrice, che con il suo permesso ho tradotto. Ogni commento che lascerete provvederò a tradurlo ed inviarlo all' autrice.

**Someday**

By Burningchaos

Oneshot

Le tenebre lo avvolgevano mentre camminava; non aveva una meta, niente suggeriva che ciò che cercava era una fuga. Una fuga dal vuoto che lo straziava dentro. I suoi amici non potevano sapere come si sentisse veramente essendo così solo, sentire come se ogni perdita stesse solamente riposando all'interno della sua anima. Sentiva che stava morendo dissanguato senza che ci fossero ferite da vedere, nulla di percepibile ad occhio nudo. Era solo sedicenne e già si sentiva spegnere, più vecchio dei suoi anni. C'erano giorni in cui gli sembrava di star dritto sul limite ad un soffio dal cadere.

Sapeva ciò che era supposto fare, cosa era destinato fare, non dove era rimasto incastrato. Non Harry il mago, Harry il ragazzo, Harry quasi uomo. Vorrà mai essere libero di scegliere, fare ciò che realmente desidera. Non l'ha fatto apposta ad essere freddo, non l'ha fatto apposta ad essere così insensibile ma non poteva permettere di svelarsi. Sentiva che era tutto più semplice con le sue emozioni lontane, messe da parte fino alla fine. Fino a quando ebbe fatto ciò che occorreva fosse fatto.

Harry sentì il morbido scendere di passi e velocemente avvolse il suo mantello dell'invisibilità attorno a lui. Malfoy, Harry sospirò tra sé. Era l'unica cosa che ancora gli dava piacere. Il risparmiarsi, nelle battaglie verbali e a volte fisiche. Era ciò che attendeva con impazienza in quei giorni; l'unica cosa che non poteva lasciare. A volte si domandava se sarebbe stato diverso se loro fossero stati amici, o forse di più. Non si vergognava ad ammettere di aver trovato Malfoy attraente, o di averci pensato più di una volta mentre gironzolava.

Harry trattenne il respiro mentre Malfoy girava e osservava l'angolo dove lui era nascosto, premendosi alla parete e allontanandosi lentamente. Non voleva essere beccato e non era l'ora per un altro confronto con Malfoy. Non sapeva se era forte abbastanza in quel particolare momento per sopravvivere decentemente ad un loro caratteristico incontro. Non voleva pensare di poter guardare e non toccare, insultare e non mostrare pietà.

Draco era annoiato anche se essendo prefetto godeva di certi privilegi e libertà a lui accordati e che non avrebbe avuto normalmente. Permettendogli di tormentare gli allievi più giovani e i Griffidor. Questa sera era davvero tranquilla, nessuno sembrava stesse bighellonando o infrangendo regole. Accidenti dov' erano tutte le coppie pomicione? Non voleva neanche fare una capatina da Potter; sebbene volesse sapere di che umore stava per abbandonare il corridoio ma si fermò, aveva sentito un piccolo brivido scendergli la spina dorsale. Girandosi rapidamente diede uno sguardo alle sue spalle non trovando nessuno, cercò di spaventarlo per farlo uscire sicuro che lo stesse guardando, fissando, riconoscendo lo sguardo, che veniva usato sempre, per colpa sua o di suo padre. Nessuno sembrava rendersi conto che era molto più di quello, ma a nessuno importava; tutti si fermavano alla facciata senza vedere cosa vi fosse più in profondità.

Sotto molti aspetti era stanco della facciata che manteneva, non che fosse tutto falso, indubbiamente questa ne faceva parte. Aveva sempre creduto a tutto ciò che suo padre diceva, ma ora essendo qui e vedendo cosa i non purosangue facevano quanto e meglio dei purosangue, iniziò a porsi degli interrogativi. Pensare a cosa era stato allevato a credere e trovare queste verità difettose, cercando di sapere di più ma comportandosi sempre in modo appropriato. O almeno adatto per un Malfoy. Maniere scolpite dentro di lui fin dalla tenera età. Sentendo le storie sull'infanzia di Potter, riconoscendo l'amore di suo Padre come un crudele controllo si domandò spesso quale fosse il modo giusto di essere allevato.

Draco camminava verso Harry senza riconoscerlo e ancora una volta Harry trattenne il respiro. Si chiese perché Malfoy dovesse proprio girare intorno a quel corridoio; definitivamente non era la sua notte fortunata. Vedendo il nudo gioco d'emozioni passare sul suo viso, la tensione che lo affliggeva ad ogni suo passò si chiese cosa lo stesse preoccupando. Desiderava strapparsi il mantello e consolarlo per scoprire cosa lo affliggeva. Sapeva che non era solo uno stupido impulso ma sarebbe stato assolutamente sgradito. Harry se la svignò prima di fare qualcosa senza poter ritrattare, o giorno il primo pensiero della sua mente sarà di non rimandare.

Draco desiderava colpirsi, star male e detestarsi. Ultimamente pensava molto di più a Potter, lui invadeva i suoi pensieri nei momenti più inopportuni, non che questi pensieri non fossero più piacevoli con l'invasione di Potter, ma ciò non ha alcuna importanza. Si ritrovò a fissarlo, senza essersi mai reso conto quanto perfettamente scopabile fosse. Si appoggiò alla parete pensando a quanto sarebbe bello poter prendere le proprie scelte senza timore delle conseguenze. Un giorno non sarà più come ora, un giorno gli piacerà fare come vuole. Un giorno.


End file.
